fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra Yukimura
Appearance Terra is a small young woman with a petite body, pale skin, with brown eyes and tattered long brown hair. She wears a simple brown dress. Personality Despite her small size Terra can be rather mouthy, her adoptive older brother keeps her out of trouble but she has a bit of an attitude. She's rather strong for her age and she knows it and is not afraid to show it. History Terra was taken by a dark guild that wanted to make a human weapon using a dragon slayer lacrima. They took a girl, gave her a dragon slayer lacrima, and wiped her memories completely to so that they could program her. But before they could Kennith Frost of Dragon Wind saved her by taking out the dark guild's base as part of a job he took. Seeing her and learning of her memory loss Kennith decided to name her himself and adopt her has his sister. Terra for the rock magic she showed with the last name Yukimura for the town she was found in. Magic & Abilities Terra is a second generation lacrima earth dragon slayer. As such she can eat rocks and sand to power up for slayer magic attacks. Her style is like Kennith's in some ways because he trained her to fight himself. Spell list * Earth dragon's roar: Terra's roar shoots out rocks since earth is her element * Earth dragon's sandstorm roar: Terra has a sand like roar she can use instead of her normal one * Earth dragon's desert fist: Terra's fist covers in rock for a punch attack * Earth dragon's armor: Terra's body covers in rocks for protection * Earth dragon's wave: A targeted earthquake like attack that moves foreword and spreads out as it does till it reaches it's max range * Earth dragon's crushing horn: Terra does a flying headbutt with earth power over her head * Earth dragon's bolder bash: Terra takes sand up and compresses it to a bolder to toss at people * Earth dragon's wing defense: Terra makes earth like wings that fold and block some attacks for a time * Dragon slayer secret art; Sleeping golem, rock pillars: After doing some moving and charging she calls out the spell name and puts her hands on the ground making pillars that hurt who they hit pop up * Dragon slayer secret art; Sleeping golem, sandstorm torrent: After doing moving and charging she calls out the spell name and spins 1/4 of the way with her hands out. A swirling sandstorm that could strip the flesh of any human non wizard surrounds Terra for a little bit Trivia * Terra's last name 'Yukimura' means 'snowy village' and was given to me to use by the user Forest Dragon Slayer. * Terra suffers from an eating disorder know as pica. Pica is characterized by an appetite for substances that are largely non-nutritive, such as paper, clay, drywall or paint, metal, chalk, soil, glass, or sand. * Kennith made her a 'rock candy' that he gives her as a gift when she is good or does a good job. Or just to be a good big brother. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User